


Pain

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

As a set, they’re a pain. Separated, they’re a bearable pain. When George is tied to Severus’s bed and pleading to have his cock sucked, it’s a beautiful sight. When George comes with his eyes open, staring at Severus and whispering his name, it’s very nice. When George rolls Severus onto his back and licks his chest and noses his belly button, it’s as close to perfect at Severus thinks he’ll ever get. When Fred loses a bet to them and joins them in bed one night, Severus has to redefine perfect. 

As a set, they’re not always a pain.


End file.
